


Missed Train

by thatwriterlady



Series: ABO Bingo 2018 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attraction, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel, Soulmates, wealthy castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: The one day Dean happens to be running late and miss his train is the day he happens to see the Omega with the soulmate mark that matches his own.  On the train that's racing away from the station.  He fears he'll never see the handsome man again.  He makes his way to work, having spilled his coffee, missed his train and overslept, he's not in the best of moods when he walks into his morning meeting.  Of course, the fates have a wicked sense of humor because who else would be sitting there in that meeting but his truemate?  It's one hell of a day.





	Missed Train

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so on my card I had truemates AND soulmate marks, so this here is the one for soulmate marks. I do hope you enjoy this one, and thank you to XHaruka17X for helping me brainstorm to come up with this idea. Go check out her AO3 stories
> 
> **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/profile) \- ** I hope you all enjoy this story.

 

 

 

 

**_Soulmate Marks~_ **

 

Dean was having a shit day.  This was the worst he’d had in a long time, and it just seemed to be getting worse.  Most days weren’t like this.  He woke up every morning, showered, ate breakfast, dressed, then walked the two blocks to his favorite coffee shop to get his daily cup of coffee.  From there he caught the 7:10 train and got off at 7:50.  It was a five minute walk from the train to his office and he would still have enough time for another cup of coffee in the breakroom. Except that’s not at all how his day was going. 

 

It had started off with a power outage during the night which meant his phone had not charged, and his alarm clock was flashing 12:00.  Thankfully he hadn’t overslept by that much, but it was enough to throw off his entire day.  He flew out of bed and dressed at lightning speed but he still didn’t have the time to stop for coffee, or even a muffin.  He’d have to hope he could grab a bagel or something later, otherwise he’d have to wait until lunch to eat.

 

He rushed, running to try and catch the train, and ended up with someone else’s coffee getting spilled on him and on the papers for his morning meeting.  Great.  This was just turning out to be a bad day all the way around and the icing on the cake was that the train he needed to get in order to arrive on time at work was closing its doors just as he reached the platform.

 

“No!”  He raced through the still waiting crowd to reach the train but the doors did not open.  Slowly the train began to move.  He pounded on the doors as he ran with it, startling a man standing on the other side.  Bright blue eye locked on his own and when the man tilted his head slightly, Dean noticed the mark on his neck.  It matched the one on his own wrist.  This was his soulmate!  The train was picking up speed so Dean did the only thing he could think of before he ran out of platform; he lifted his arm to show the man his matching mark.  There was a look of realization in the other man’s eyes and his hand came up to the glass but it was too late.  The train disappeared down the tunnel and Dean was left standing on the platform.  It was 15 minutes until the next train.  That would put him about ten minutes late.  The meeting was at 8:30.  He was pushing it.  Not wanting to rush last minute, he called his secretary and told her to gather the files he was going to need for the meeting.  If he was meeting the CEO of Novak industries, he wanted to be prepared.  This was an important merger that his career depended on, and he wanted to make a good impression on them and his own company.

 

The call lasted three minutes, and then he was back to waiting impatiently for the next train.  While he waited, he considered the fact that he’d just seen his soulmate getting onto the train he rode every single day. How was it that he had never seen the man before? Did they ride the same train every single day and he was just that unobservant? Or was the man new to this train route? Whatever it was, he knew he’d never seen the man before and he probably never will again.

 

The next train arrived and Dean got on it. He tapped his foot impatiently at every stop, willing the doors to close faster and get him to his destination that much sooner. When the doors finally opened at his stop, he practically leapt off the train and ran the four blocks to his office building. He was in desperate need of a shirt and tie change, and he was glad he had both waiting in his office for him. As if on cue, his secretary, Tessa arrived with the files that he needed. A quick check of his watch told him it was 8:27 and with the files in one arm, and the still damp papers he’d brought on the train with him, he raced for the conference room.

 

Unsurprising, everyone was waiting for him when he arrived. He forced his breathing to slow, and greeted the room with a smile. These were all new faces, people he’d never seen before, mostly Alphas and Betas.  There was one Omega as far as he could tell and when their eyes met, he froze.

 

“You!” He exclaimed.

 

“You’re the man in the train,” the other man stood up and came around the table. He offered his hand. “I’m Castiel Novak. You must be Dean Winchester.”

 

He kept all mention of the soulmate Marks out of their conversation, but Dean could respect that. This was a business meeting after all.

 

“Yeah, I was running late this morning. We had a power outage last night.”

 

“We?” Castiel asked casually.

 

"Yes, my entire building."  Dean explained.  Castiel nodded.

 

 

“Shall we get this meeting started?”

 

The next two hours were spent going over in excruciating detail, and Dean did everything within his power to charm the other company. By the end, he was fairly certain the merger was going to go through. His own bosses seemed very pleased with his efforts, even if for the first 15 minutes he was very frazzled and it was obvious that he had not yet found his groove.

 

At the end of the meeting, his bosses quite coldly dismissed him as if he had just saved their asses. He was miffed and practically stalked back to his office where he angrily tugged off his tie and slammed it down on his desk.  They’d just used him to save their asses, and then dismissed him as if he were worthless.  It made him wonder if his promise of a promotion was just an empty promise and not something that would actually happen.  He thought as he paced back and forth, his anger growing.  No one would be in to talk to him either, and to make matters even worse, he hadn’t gotten to talk to his soulmate _again_.  At least he had a name this time.  Castiel Novak.  He’d done his homework on the Novaks and he knew Castiel was the youngest brother I the Novak family.  His three older brothers and older sister had all been present at the meeting, all as imposing as their website biographies had made them seem.  Castiel’s mark was not visible in his biography, otherwise he’d have known weeks ago that the Omega was his soulmate.

 

Just as he was trying to figure out how to approach Castiel outside the office, someone knocked.

 

“Yeah!”  He shouted a bit too harshly.  Tessa poked her head in.

 

“There’s a Castiel Novak here to see you.”

 

Dean stopped pacing and turned to look at the door.  “He’s here?”

 

“Yes, and he is quite unhappy.  Just warning you.”

 

“With me?  Did I do something wrong in the meeting?”  He wondered.

 

“He doesn’t seem upset with you, more that he’s angry with Uriel and Raphael.”

 

“Oh, well, let him in.”  He moved behind his desk but remained standing as he waited for Tessa to show Castiel in.  Once she had, she closed the door, leaving the two men alone.

 

“Dean,”  Castiel offered his hand again.  Dean eagerly shook it except this time, they both seemed reluctant to let go.

 

“May I ask, are you always dismissed so easily after you work so hard to secure accounts?”

 

Dean finally pulled his hand away and with a sigh, motioned to one of the chairs across from him.  Castiel sat down as he did, and looked expectantly at him.

 

“Yes, but this was my first really big merger.  I was promised a promotion; Assistant Director of Sales.  They’ve never dismissed me so quickly or coldly before though so I don’t know if they’ll hold up their end of the bargain.  I suppose it depends on whether or not your company agrees to the merger.” 

 

“We’ve mutually decided to think it over.  None of us were pleased at how you were dismissed and before we agree to this, we want to know more, about the company, how its employees are treated, and whether it will end up reflecting on our own employees.  You see, they’re seeking 51%, did they tell you that?”  Castiel asked.  Dean’s jaw dropped in shock.

 

“They’re going for dominant share?  Of the Novak Corporation?”

 

“Indeed they are.  My brothers, sister and I are all against it, but we’re not telling Uriel that.  Not yet.  We’re going to have our lawyers write up new documents if we decide we’re interested.  You made a powerful case, even if you didn’t know what you were trying to convince us of.”  Castiel said.

 

“I’m horrified, I never would have agreed if I knew they were going for the controlling shares.  I know what they do once they acquire new accounts, they strip the ones that don’t play into exactly what they deal in, then dismantle them completely and fire all of the employees.”  Dean explained.  “I urge you to _not_ agree to that contract.”

 

“It takes all five of us to agree as one or it doesn’t go through.  Once I tell my siblings what you’ve just told me, they’ll all say no.  We care very much about our employees and we’re looking for a beneficial partnership, not to be shut down.  Our company is bigger, with a larger income.  It makes sense that they’d want to get control.  I assure you, I am angry at their shady dealings and I will be warning many other companies of what they do.”

 

Castiel sat forward, tilting his head like he’d done earlier on the train.  It put his soulmate mark on clear display above the collar of his neatly pressed dress shirt.  Dean’s eyes went immediately to it, which the Omega noticed.  He smiled softly.

 

“It would seem that we are soulmates.  I didn’t want to mention that in front of your bosses, in case they tried to manipulate you to try and influence us further.  It was a good decision.  I’ve already told my siblings and they are quite pleased on my behalf.  It would be in your best interest to not mention it to your bosses for now, until we can offer you a better position hopefully making more money than you’re currently making.  I’ve already contacted our lawyers to make a generous offer.  My siblings and I agree that anyone capable of selling like you are is someone we want on our team. 

 

“This has nothing to do with you being my soulmate, though I should tell you that we do prefer to keep things all in the family.  If…we were to mate, that would make you family, and you’d be given a share in the company, though not as much as we hold.  This is not said with the intention of getting you to say yes, but so that you are aware that my intention is to care completely for my mate.  I do hope that as an Alpha, this is not something you find offensive.  I know not many Alphas appreciate their Omega being the higher income, or being able to take care of them at all.”

 

“I am not offended, and as long as I can continue to work, everything else I’m cool with.  I just want to do what I’ve always been able to, and to have my fair chance at promotions, based on my merit.  I’m good at what I do, and I work hard.”

 

“Are you working towards a family?”  Castiel asked, that sweet smile returning to his lips.  Dean smiled in return.

 

“Sort of?  I’m 31.  I want to be able to have a family in the not too distant future.”

 

“Mmm, I am pleased to hear that.  I’m 34 and I’ve been feeling the ticking of my biological clock quiet a lot lately.  I’d like pups within the next year or two.  Is that something you’d consider?’

 

Dean smiled even wider.  Castiel was so gorgeous, and very charming.  “Yes, as long as I feel I’m making enough money to support a family comfortably.  It’s not all on you, you know.”

 

“Of course.  And what do you currently make?”

 

“I just made $75,000 at my last promotion three years ago.”

 

Castiel looked at him with a mixture of anger and horror.  “You’ve been with this company _how_ long?”

 

Dean ducked his head in embarrassment.  “Since my internship right out of college.  So…eight years.”

 

“You have a masters?  In what?”

 

“Marketing and Sales.  Business Administration.”

 

“And your currently title?”  Castiel asked.

 

“Business Development Manager.”

 

“You’re making below the national average for your position!  Why have you not sought out employment elsewhere?”  Castiel shook his head, the scent of anger rolling off him in waves.  “We pay _above_ the national average.  What does the Director of Sales make here?”

 

“Uh, $82,500.”  Dean was regretting staying as long as he had.  There were obviously better opportunities out there.”

 

“Right.  We pay $102,000.  Plus bonuses.  There are yearly reviews and raises given where they are due.  We currently have a Director of Sales but, we are in need of a Director of Marketing.  That pays $110,000 plus bonuses.  I want you to come in and see me tomorrow morning, fill out an application and interview with my sister Anna.  We will have an answer for you by the end of the day.  You’ll be given ample time to put in your two week notice and we will delay our decision until you are free of here.” 

 

“I have one small request.”  Dean said.

 

“What is it?”

 

“That my secretary, Tessa be offered a position as my secretary.  She is suffering as much as I am and she has a family she’s trying to support.”

 

Castiel smiled and nodded.  “Bring her with.  We’ll interview you both.  Has she been your secretary for long?”

 

“Six years.  She’s making $27, 450 a year.  Can you offer her something better?’

 

“How does $45,000 to start sound?  She’s an executive secretary, she deserves…you know, I am liking this company less and less with each passing moment.”  Castiel pursed his lips in annoyance.  “If I had the space, I’d offer everyone here a job.”

 

“On behalf of Tessa and myself, we are very grateful for what you’re offering us, and we’ll be there bright and early.  Just tell me who to ask for and what time to be there.” Dean said.

 

After getting the important details about the job, the conversation turned to them talking about the soulmate marks.  Castiel asked to see Dean’s up close and the moment he touched the mark on Dean’s wrist, he felt his own mark begin to burn.  They were connected on the deepest, most physical level, and once they sealed the bond by mating, they would be inseparable. Dean was looking forward to reaching that point. The idea of having someone to love, someone in his life that understood his career drive, and accepted it? That was more than he thought he’d ever get to have.

 

They exchanged phone numbers instead of a date for the following night.  Dean was especially looking forward to it and when Cas walked out a half hour later, he was feeling hopeful again. His career was looking up, his love life was looking up, heck life itself is starting to look up finally. It was a great end to a really shitty day. Nothing else that happened today would matter.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually story #14. I do hope you are still enjoying these stories. Thank you for reading, your comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
